Slipstream And Quickrazor Chat
10/21/2011 06:56 PM Back to 2011 Logs Slipstream Quickrazor (Repair Campus, Polyhex) --- Slipstream walks into the repair campus after finishing up her reports. She had been summoned by the new medic. After the brief interaction with him, she's not sure what to expect but decides to keep an open mind. "Quickrazor, I am here." she calls out. Quickrazor is at a small station, fiddling with a small piece of machinery. "Yes, Slipstream." He gestures to a medberth, a rather large one. I'll be with you in just a moment. Need to do..." The sound of several circuits frying can be heard, as well as a quiet string of curses. Slipstream moves to a med berth as indicated, sitting upon it for now until the medic tells her what he needs to be doing. "How are you settling in?" she asks, blatantly ignoring the cussing. Quickrazor grins. It's rather an excessive reaction to a simple question, but it's genuine. "Quite well, actually. I've been fairly busy this orn...nothing to be concerned over, but busy nonetheless. Have you had any issues you would like to address, Slipstream?" Slipstream nods her head in understanding, "I could imagine you would be, being our only legitimate medic. Maybe Lord Megatron will find another to help you though, that's my hope anyway. Wouldn't do to overwork you." she states then pauses to the question, considering it carefully. "Not had any systems issues, but then I stay on top of things and always came in here if something came up." Quickrazor nods. "Better than some Seekers I could name, who'd rather drop into stasis lock than get a simple scan. As for other medics..." He shrugs diffidently. "I've asked some if they could aid me if required, and if it came right down to it I will order Knifepoint's aft in here, like it or not." He calls up the femme's personal files, noting that she'd told the truth. Then again...the previous medic was a friend of hers. "I see that Robustus and Shred took good care of you." His tone is neutral. Slipstream chuckles a bit to the first part, "It's not hard to come in here for me. I know that my life hinges upon being at my best at all times. If I don't see to my own health, then I'd be a failure as a warrior and as a seeker." she says, then glances over at the computer, "They took good care of everyone. I had no special treatment because I actually got to know them as individuals. I find it easier to relax during medical procedures if I trust and know the medic that's doing the procedures." Quickrazor nods. "I suppose that makes sense." He cycles his optics, beginning the scan. He pulls up a small datapacket to compare the readings to, and begins wondering something. "I have a...somewhat personal question to ask you." Slipstream inclines her head to the medic, "I'm an open data pad doc." she assures. Quickrazor chuckles lightly. "Why did you find Nova Black...unsuitable for s trine bond?" Slipstream frowns at that question. She takes a moment to gather her thoughts, then explains, "Being part of a escort trine means that one must follow the directives of the trine leader in order to protect the individual that is being escorted. That individual must be protected at all costs. She has made it plainly obvious to me that she could not take directives from me, since we are of similar rank." she shakes her head a bit, "In retrospect it was obvious that our personalities were clashing. That would not have been good trine harmony." Quickrazor considers this. "So she would have had to be, and act, subordinate to you. /That's/ not going to happen for anyone short of our Lord..." He laughs then, a rather nice sound. He continues the scan, noting a small ripple in her right wing edge- likely due to debris, not a direct hit. "She is...strong, in many ways. You have a two micron long ripple, a warping, in your wing. Ot will not affext your flight but I would not be doing my job if I failed to tell you." Slipstream glances over at the wing and nods, "Which is why she didn't work out as a trine member. She doesn't seem to do subordinate too well. As for my wing, that was caused by an overzealous newbie. I have been focusing them on hand to hand type combat lately. He gripped my wing a bit too hard and hence it warped slightly. He learned quickly not to grab there again." she notes. Quickrazor scans her chassis, noting nothing untoward there. "Attacking one's instructor's wings...yes, I personally have learned THAT lesson." It still hurt, that and the newly patched plating on his side. Slipstream frowns a hint to that, and can guess who pulled that stunt easily enough. "Got on Nova's bad side already doc?" she asks curiously. Quickrazor stifles a laugh. "Certainly not." *Bad is not the term -I'd- use...he thinks idly, as his optics flicker briefly in remembrance. "I am most certainly /not/ on her bad side." He notes something, then...her spark seems scarred, a bit. He scans the old files and realizes why. "How long, Slipstream?" Slipstream hms softly to that and rolls her shoulders, "I've seen her bad side doc, mostly focused upon mechs that get too touchy feely or too verbally stupid for their own good. Best to not touch unless it's medically related and to treat her with respect." she offers in way of advice, then a cock of the head,"How long what?" Quickrazor smiles, with something undefinable in the grin. "I think I can handle her well enough." *As long as I don't try stupid stunts like /those/ again.* "I admit that she's volatile...but she is also more." He shakes his head, refocussing. "Since you lost them, of course. Your spark is scarred." Slipstream considers that and hms, "Aren't we all more underneath the veneer of what we show to others doc? I shared things with Nova that I hadn't outside of the medics. My thanks is to be snarled at when I told her I understood why things happened with our medical staff." she pauses just momentarily, "I was forcibly spark seperated from Goa over a full solar year cycle ago. I thought Rob or Shred would have put that in my files. Odd." Quickrazor cocks an eyeridge. "I prefer to hear things with my own audials at times. I usually do not see survivors of a broken bond." He cycles his optics back to normal for a brief moment. "I barely understand what happened with the...previous staff." Starscream walks in suddenly and looks at any and everyone in the room. He looks at Slipstream. "Routine check up or were you damaged on patrol?" he asks as he walks up and glances at Quickrazor. Slipstream nods to the medics words, "I had a good medical team that saved me when that happened. They had been monitoring me since then too, but there is only so much they could do for me really. Physical wounds are easy to take care of.. but the mental and emotional ones aren't something a medic can truly fix. I had to do that on me own. It was not an easy task." she pauses and nods, "I don't know what I could tell you that would help you understand Quickrazor. I had no clue that was coming." that is certainly the truth. She straightens a bit as she sits on the med berth, "No sir, not on patrol." Quickrazor is still curious, though, even though Starscream has just waltzed into the medbay as if he owned the place. He glances at the Air Commander, looking for obvious injuries. Quickrazor turns back to.Slipstream. "You might be surprised at what I can think." Starscream nods at Slipstreams comment and watches Quickrazors gaze. "Nothing obvious but I do need.. my usual." he steps back and continues, "So what is the prognosis on Slipstream, Quckrazor?" Slipstream nods to the medic, "Perhaps we can talk about it later doc." she states, frowning a bit at the audacity of the Air Commander. Quickrazor scowls. "Functional. Anything more violates confidentiality." This isn't precisely true, but Quickrazor is annoyed by Starscream's arrogant nature. "That is fine, Slipstream." He stares through the mech, not willing to continue unless Slipstream agreed, out of sheer annoyance. Quickrazor jerks a hand toward a cabinet, a greyish one. "What you require is in there, Commander. You are familiar with its dosage?" Slipstream's wings sweep back slightly, otherwise she is still and quiet. She has nothing further to say at the moment. Besides she doesn't even know if the medic is done with his scans. Starscream raises an optic ridge. "Far cry from the last medic who wouldnt let me touch it." he turns and heads for the cabinet. Quickrazor scowls again. "I have better things to do than do something you yourself are quite capable of taking care of." He snorts, noting Slipstream's slight distress. "I can continue now, or wait until your Air Commander departs." Starscream gives Quickrazor a deadpan look as he says what he says then makes his comment to Slipstream. Taking a syringe and somethign out of the cabinet he quickly administers what he needs and setting the items down turns and leaves. Slipstream glances at Starscream, wings still shifting a bit in irritation. She waits until he's out of audial range. "So you want my take on the whole medical staff up and leaving?" Quickrazor nods. "Yes." Slipstream considers carefully, "Then I will tell you what I told Nova that got her so upset at me. I knew love once. I can see why Shred covered for Robustus's departure. I can even see why she gave her life. They were a couple, very much in love. Robustus just didn't belong here. His nature was not a Cons' at all." she frowns a bit and vents softly, "I must admit that I felt much like the others do now.. betrayed. But I am able to forgive them. She did it for love. He left for his own reasons. What those were I don't know. But if I were to hazard a guess, he just saw an out and he took it." Quickrazor says somewhat gently, "Love is no reason to betray all that you know. If you put another before your responsibilities, your position...perhaps you should rethink your place in life." Slipstream considers those words then says, "I loved and lost, Quickrazor. Trust me I know all too keenly the betrayal one endures when your other half just up and leaves. As for Shred, I would like to believe she had a rethink and that was why she put love over her position and her responsibilities. Even above her own life." Quickrazor exvents heavily. "Would you do the same?" Emotions...conflicting things, they are, and he's in the middle of...something of his own. "I would not betray the Empire...even for...no, I would not." Slipstream shakes her head to that question, "I cannot sacrifice my life in the way Shred did. I've been through too much as it is these past couple of solar year cycles. I have endured and served this faction even when things looked their bleakest. To turn my back upon it now is fool hardy. So no.. I couldn't do the same." Quickrazor nods slowly. "I know you and Nova were once close...and that your thoughts trouble her to a large degree. Do you wonder if she thinks you would do so?" Slipstream frowns to that and sighs, "I cannot control what she thinks or feels about me or anything else doc. I only have control over my own thoughts and feelings." Quickrazor nods. "No, you cannot, but even a Decepticon needs allies." Slipstream points out, "I tried to be her ally.. her friend. It just won't work that way so best to move on doc." Quickrazor shrugs. "I merely am trying to understand the situation...understand Nova, as well." That last part slipped out. "Your broken bond is still...affecting you. You will need to return here for checks every decaorn for a short while until I can finalize a baseline for you." Slipstream cocks her head to that, peering at the medic carefully. "Why would you want to understand her Quickrazor?" she asks, honestly curiously. Then a little nod, "I have been coming in regularally for just that reason as you probably see in my files. Rob was concerned after Shred saw what happened to me. He was really good with the spark type stuff." Quickrazor's optics flicker. "I have my reasons. We...are-" He stops. Considers. Then shrugs inwardly. *To Pit with it.* "We're friends. Learning about one another." He shakes his head irritably. *Focus, 'Razor, for Primus' sake!* "I am no expert on sparks, but I will do what I can." Slipstream nods to the medic, "I did that too at first Quickrazor, like I said before. She's careful about who she talks to about things. She may not tell you everything, nor should you expect her to do so." then a little smile, "That's all I can ask doc, to do your best." Quickrazor nods once, firmly, and says in an exceedingly odd tone, "I will /never/ attempt to force her to say anything that she does not wish to say, do what she does not wish to do. She is important to me in ways I do not yet understand, Slipstream." He looks away and curses inwardly. His optics cycle once, and he begins his work once more. Slipstream hms softly, "Perhaps Quickrazor the reason she is that to you is you are ready to seek a bond. I would be the first to caution you on such a thing. I went into a spark bond too quickly before I truly learned what the mech was about. That bond wasn't based on any sort of trust and he made it quite difficult on me when he hid things from me." she vents then tries to meet the medics optics. "For the sake of your own spark, your own individuality, do not follow where I already tread. Once that bond is there, its there for good. Forced seperation, not matter how it happens, is not something I would wish on you or anyone in this army." her voice is soft. "So please be careful." Quickrazor tilts his helm. She thinks what?? "I...it's not at that point." He is annoyed with himself, this new weakness. He scans Slipstream's legs, down and around her thrusters, noting nothing more than a bit of debris jammed in the left one. "You've got something in that thruster." he points, a finger trsnsforming into a tiny hooked probe. "I can remove it." Slipstream nods and expected there to be something in her thrusters, at least really down deep where she couldn't reach it on her own. She holds still so the probe can do it's work. "I realize that Quickrazor. Just keep my words in mind should it possibly go further than a friendship. I have seen how badly she reacts to mechs. In fact I honestly don't know if she'll let you in as I think there is some hurt there she keeps to herself." Quickrazor reaches in, finding that he has to rxtend the probe to its limit. He hooks onto the...something...and removes a bit of metal, resembling body plating of some kind. "Thank you for your concern. I realize some of what you say." He feels a processor-ache coming on. Slipstream peers at what came out and laughs softly, "Oh my... I think I know who that came off of.." she flushes a bit in her cheek plating, "That grounder was quite exerberant..." she drifts off there, "Er.. anyway.. I shall keep what you have told me in confidence Quickrazor. I can only trust you know what you are doing in regards to Nova and will hope it works out for the best." though she certainly will expect the worst too, just to be prepared for any ugliness that may come about. Quickrazor flashes his optics abruptly. "Exuberant? I am not sure I want to know..." Skywarp was right, she indeed preferred those of a different type. Slipstream just smiles, "That was a solar cycle ago doc. I've moved on from him. My spark has finally healed physically. I recognize that I have changed a lot though since that merge as well as the seperation. I suppose it wasn't for the better in some regards though if it is so easy to torque off someone I thought was becoming a friend." she flexes her wings a little. "I was a like like Nova before Goa came along." Quickrazor nods. He thinks he knows where her thoughts are going with this. "Not everyone can be stabilized by that...or want to be, either." He finushes, returning his vision to normal parameters. "You're cleared. That wing should.self-repair very soon." He wonders idly where Nova is, this time of cycle. He'd like to speak with her. "Everyone changes, Slipstream." Slipstream moves to get off the berth at those words, "I don't believe I was stabilized as much as I was changed. For good or for ill. I learned a lot about myself over the past couple solar year cycles. Some lessons were harsher than others, but I survived and will continue to do so." she straightens her wings out into their normal position, "I shall see you in a decaorn for a spark checkup. And doc, don't be a stranger, try to mingle with the others. Let them get to know you a bit. Maybe you'll be able to convince some of our more notorious medically afraid warriors that being here isn't that bad at all." Quickrazor stands up to his full height, twitching his winglets. "I've managed to get one of those in here." Slipstream reaches up to pat the medic on the shoulder, "You will get others. Try to not let it get to you. I don't think it's personal." she tells him. Quickrazor stares at the femme. "If you would, do not touch me." His tone is stiff, here. "I appreciate your words of confidence, though." Slipstream removes her hand quickly, "Oh.. sorry doc." Quickrazor eyes the Seeker femme critically. "Don't get slagged." he virtually ordered. He stands, wrists crossed at his back. Quickrazor smirks. Slipstream then adds, "I'll try though." then heads for the exit. Quickrazor smirks and nods, then "Then try really hard...Spare parts do not grow in the gardens!" Slipstream laughs at that and is gone. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Slipstream's LogsCategory:Quickrazor's Logs